Happy New Year Happy New Life
by benny09
Summary: This is the sequel to A Mistletoe Christmas. It starts at the Mistletoe Ball.
1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year, Happy New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beverly Hills 90210 Characters.

Intro: This is the sequel to A Mistletoe Christmas. It starts right where I left off at the Mistletoe Ball.

Dylan and Kelly just stood there staring into each other's eyes. It was mid-night Christmas morning. Dylan dropped to one knee took a small box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it still holding Kelly's hand looked up at her and asked.

"Kelly Marlene Taylor will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Dylan asked Kelly.

Everything was still hitting Kelly about everything that had gone on the last month. She looked around the After Dark it was completely quite. She looked over at her friends who were smiling. Kelly finally looked down at Dylan. Dylan looked up at her Kelly had tears rolling down her face by now.

"Yes." Kelly whispered.

Dylan put the ring on her finger stood up took her into his arms kissed and hugged her. Thunderous clapping erupted.

Dylan pulled away from Kelly and asked. "You did say yes."

Kelly just shook her head and smiled through her tears.

Dylan pulled Kelly close to him again picked her up and spun her around.

Dylan put Kelly down and looked around. He grabbed Kelly's hand and said.

"Let's Dance."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Christmas Morning**

Dylan woke up first and just watched Kelly sleep. Her breathing was steady she was calm and peaceful. Dylan thinks this maybe the first time in awhile that Kelly slept this peacefully. Kelly is a restless sleeper usually but last night after she fell asleep in his arms she did not move. He loved watching her sleep; that is his girl, his angel. Kelly started to stir it was like she knew Dylan was watching her. Kelly turned in his arms and smiled at him. He moved within inches of her lips and kissed her gently.

"Merry Christmas." Dylan said.

"Merry Christmas to you." Kelly said.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Dylan.

"Better than I have in a while." Kelly said.

"Good I am happy hear that." "Why don't we go see what Santa brought you?" Dylan told her.

Kelly looked upset.

"I did not get you anything for Christmas." Kelly told him.

"Yes, you did you gave me you and that is all I need." he told her.

Kelly's eyes filled with tears, Dylan reached over and wiped them away.

"No, crying today ok." said Dylan.

Dylan and Kelly got out of bed and went to his living room where there was a tree decorated and presents under it.

"You must have been a very good girl this year, see what Santa left you." Dylan said with a huge smile on his face.

Kelly could not believe what she was seeing. She looked a Dylan and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Dylan, what did you do?" asked Kelly.

"I did not do a thing I told you Santa did." Dylan said smirking.

They sat on the floor by the tree. Dylan handed Kelly a present. She opened it and saw envelopes' with all their friends' names on them. He gave her another present there she found a beautiful wedding photo album. Next he handed her the big box she opened it and there she found a note that said "Donna has designed your dress all you have do is the alterations."

Kelly sat there speechless, looking at everything that was in front of her. Dylan just sat there smiling.

"Dylan, how and did you do all of this." Kelly asked.

"All my little elves helped me." Dylan told her.

Kelly's eyes were sparkling Dylan had not seen that in awhile.

"You happy?" asked Dylan.

"Yes." Kelly said as the tears ran down her face.

Kelly leaned over and wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck and kissed him. He pulled her close and held her tight. He stood up and picked her up and brought her back to the bedroom. There he put her on the bed and laid down next to her pulling her on top of him. They started to kiss passionately and she intensified it Dylan pulled away slowly leaving both of them breathless.

"Oh by the way did I tell you that we are having Christmas dinner here tonight." Dylan said laughing.

"We are WHAT?" Kelly yelled.

Dylan still laughing put his lips back hers and they made love into mid-afternoon. They got up and took a shower together. Dylan told her that Nat was bringing all the food and everything else was taken care of. They got dressed.

"Dylan, how am I supposed to thank you?" asked Kelly.

"Tell me that you and I are going to be happy for the rest of our lives." he said.

"We are." Kelly told him then kissed him.

They went out to the living room and sat on the couch and held each other then the doorbell rang. Dylan got up and answered it. The gang had arrived. Nat started to set the food up. Donna, Brenda, Andrea and Clare sat down and talked with Kelly. They were all happy for her.

"Bren, can I see you for a minute?" asked Kelly.

Brenda got up went with Kelly to the patio.

"Bren, I am sorry that I have been a bitch to you lately." Kelly told her.

Brenda smiled and said. "That is was alright because what she did was for her friend's."

"Kelly, are you happy?" asked Brenda.

"Yes, happier then I have been in a long time." Kelly said smiling.

"That is what I wanted to hear." Brenda said as she hugged Kelly.

They all ate dinner and talked for a while and got their invitations' to the wedding which read:

"You are cordially invited to the marriage of

Dylan Michael McKay

to

Kelly Marlene Taylor.

December 31st 2000

Time: Eleven-thirty pm.

At the Peach Pit After Dark."

The gang left and Kelly and Dylan went to bed;

**Next Few Days**

Kelly went for her fittings; the gown that Donna had designed for her was stunning she knew what Kelly liked. The bridesmaids' dresses were ready. Kelly and Dylan had decided not to have to choose between their friends so there are no labels except wedding party. In these busy days Iris McKay had arrived. Jackie was helping Kelly get things together. Things seemed to be going smoothly almost too smoothly.

It was New Years Eve morning when Iris arrived at Dylan's to have a talk with Kelly. Dylan had gone to the Tux shop to get his tux.

"Kelly, can we talk?" asked Iris.

"I would like that." Kelly told Iris.

"Kelly, I really have not been very nice to you over the years and I am sorry for that." "I just wanted Dylan to be with Brenda because she was the one that seemed to make him happy and that is what I wanted for him." "I need to tell you something though I have known in my soul since the first time I met you that you were the one meant for Dylan." "This union between Dylan and you has been both of your destinies since before you two were born." "Anything I have said or done to you I never meant to hurt you." "I feel honored that you are going to be my daughter- in-law." Iris told Kelly.

Kelly did not know what to say to Iris. Kelly was touched that she told her this. Kelly reached over and hugged Iris.

"Thank-you Iris." "I will make it my life's work to keep Dylan as happy as he is now." Kelly told her.

Kelly and Iris sat there holding each other when they heard the door open. Dylan walked in and saw both of them crying.

"Is everything alright here?" asked Dylan.

"Some bonding between a mother-in-law and daughter-in-law." Iris told him.

Dylan just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked back the bedroom to put his tux in it. Dylan went to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Dylan smiled to himself.

"Hey Kel, can you get the door?" asked Dylan.

Kelly got up and opened the door. Kelly stood there shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly stood there shocked because of the person in front of her.

"Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed.

Kelly, through her arms around Bill Taylor. He hugged her tightly. They pulled away from each other.

"You did not think I could let my little girl get married without giving her away?" stated Bill.

By this time Dylan had walked into the living room. Bill and Kelly walked in.

"How did you know?" Kelly asked.

"That guy over there you are marrying can be very persuasive." Bill said smiling at Dylan.

"Dylan, you did this?" asked Kelly

Dylan walked over to them and said. "I could not let you marry me without your dad here."

Kelly hugged Dylan and said. "Thank you."

"I hate to break this reunion up but it is time Kelly leaves until the wedding tonight." said Iris.

Kelly hugged her father and Dylan and whispered into his ear. "I love you." Dylan kissed her and told her he loved her. Iris and Kelly left.

"Dylan, can we talk?" Bill asked.

Dylan and Bill sat on the couch.

"Dylan, I know you love Kelly I have known for some time now." "I know I do not have to say this but if you hurt her you will answer to me." "But I know and can see the way you look at Kelly that you truly love her and will take care of her." "I wish nothing but happiness and love for yours and Kelly's lives and maybe a grandkid or two." Bill told him.

"Sir, I promise you that Kelly will be happy for the rest of her life and she will be taken care of." "I love Kelly have for a very long time I am just happy she finally realized it." "Don't worry your little girl is in my hands." Dylan told Bill.

Dylan offered his hand to Bill. Bill took it and shook it then gave him a hug.

The hours seemed to go by fast. Kelly had her hair done, went to Donnas where she was getting dressed. The girls were there. They talked about the past and the future. Donna stood up.

"Kelly, we have a gift for you, we have been friends for a long time though we all have had our ups and downs." "We still are friends, sisters and a part of each other's lives that can never be taken away." "Kelly, we would be honored if you would wear this friendship necklace as your something old and something new." Donna said as she handed Kelly the box.

Kelly took the box and opened. There she saw four silver girl figures and one gold figure in the middle. Each of the girl figures have the person's birthstone in the head, all the figures are holding hands across the chain. Kelly could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Yes I will." "I love all of you, you are my sisters and my friends and I could never ask for more." Kelly told all of them.

All the girls pulled each other into a group hug. The doorbell rang it was Jackie and Iris they had come to help.

As the hour grew closer Kelly got more nervous. She had knots and butterflies in her stomach. Kelly was in her old room when Jackie knocked on the door. Kelly was sitting on the bed.

"Come in." Kelly said.

Jackie opened the door.

"Hey mom." Kelly said.

Jackie walked over and sat next to Kelly and asked. "Are you ok, honey?"

"Yes and no." "I am so nervous I love Dylan." "I want to be with him for the rest of my life I am just scared." Kelly told Jackie.

"I know you are; because you are starting a new phase of your life and it can be scary." "You and Dylan love each other, you will have your good times and bad times but you will overcome it all because of the love you two share in your hearts and soul's." Jackie told Kelly as she pulled her into a hug.

"Honey it is time to get dressed." Jackie said.

Jackie helped Kelly get dressed while the other girls got ready also. Soon the cars would be coming for them.

**The After Dark**

Nat had made sure that everything on this end was taken care of. It was decorated beautifully. Nat has the food ready. All that was needed was the wedding to begin.

The cars arrived and picked up the girls and brought them to the After Dark. The guys were already there.

"Hey guys' thank you for always being there for me, I know at times I have not made it easy." Dylan told them.

"You can say that again Dylan." laughed Steve.

The rest of them started to laugh too even Dylan.

The girls were dropped off at the Peach Pit where they would stay until the wedding.

Iris went looking for Dylan.

"Dylan, I want to give you something." Iris said as she handed him an envelope.

Iris then walked away.

Dylan opened it and this is what he read:

"_Dear Dylan,_

"_I am so happy that you and Kelly are finally going to be together." "I am sorry I cannot be there with you_." _"Son, I want you to be happy and with Kelly I know you will be." "Some day when it safe for me I will be knocking on your door." "I love you Dylan don't ever forget that." "Give Kelly a kiss and a hug for me."_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Iris walked over to Dylan after he was done reading the letter.

"You ok?" asked Iris.

"Yeah." Dylan said.

"Your father had someone get the letter to me." Iris told him.

"Do you know where he is?" Dylan asked Iris.

"Sorry I don't." Iris said.

The minister came out and stood in front of the stage it was eleven-thirty that was the signal that the wedding was to begin. Dylan, Brandon, Steve and David took their places. The music started to play all of the girls came out and took their places.

Bill, Jackie and Kelly were still in the Peach Pit.

"You ready sweetheart?" Bill asked Kelly.

All Kelly could do was to nod her head. Her stomach was doing flip flops she was so nervous.

Bill took Kelly's right arm, Jackie took her left arm. They walked in everyone turned and looked at Kelly. She is a stunning bride they walked up to where Dylan was standing.

The minister asked. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I and her mother do." said Bill.

Bill took Kelly's hand and put it into Dylan's hand. He then turned to Kelly and gave her a kiss. Dylan and Kelly then turned to the minister.

The minister said. "Dylan has asked if could say their own vows."

Dylan and Kelly turned so they were facing each other.

"Kelly, you stood by me in my darkest times." "No matter how hard I tried to push you away at times you never gave up on me." "That a lone tells me how much you love me." "Kelly, I am not saying our new life together is not going to be without bumps but we will get through them together." "Kelly, I promise to love you and care for you the rest of our lives." "I love you." Dylan said to Kelly.

"Dylan, no matter how hard I tried to deny that we are connected in a way that I do not really understand." "I know deep in my heart that we are truly meant to be together." "You stood by me when promises were broken and I felt so alone." "No matter how you would get angry with me you always found it in your heart to forgive me." "Dylan, I am ready to start on this journey with you and only you." "I will stand by you through thick and thin and be there to pick up the pieces and put us together again." "Dylan, I love you with all my being from deep in my heart to the depths of my soul." "I love you." Kelly said to Dylan.

Kelly had tears running down her face Dylan reached up and wiped the away. They turned and looked at the minister.

The minister asked Dylan. "Dylan, do you of your own free will accept this ring as a symbol of the unending love you have for Kelly?"

"I do." Dylan said.

Dylan took Kelly's left hand.

"Dylan repeat after me." The minister said.

"I Dylan Michael willfully give Kelly Marlene this ring as a symbol of my love that has no beginning and no end." Dylan said as he slipped the ring on Kelly's finger.

The minister asked Kelly. "Kelly, do you of your own free will accept this ring as a symbol of the unending love you have for Dylan?"

"I do." Kelly said.

"Kelly repeat after me." The minister said.

"I Kelly Marlene willfully give Dylan Michael this ring as a symbol of my love that has no beginning and no end." Kelly said as she slipped the ring on Dylan's finger.

The minister asks. "Is there anyone here that feels that these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

The After Dark was silent.

As the clock struck mid-night the minister pronounced Dylan and Kelly husband and wife.

"You may kiss your wife." The minister told Dylan.

At mid-night Dylan and Kelly kissed as husband and wife for the first time. The start of a New Year and a start of a New Life.

After Dylan and Kelly pulled away from each other the minister introduced Mr. and Mrs. Dylan McKay.

The After Dark was filled with cheers of joy.

Dylan took Kelly's hand and said. "Dance with me."

Mr. and Mrs. Dylan McKay walked out on to the dance floor and had the first dance of the rest of their lives.

**Too Be Continued Maybe…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! **


End file.
